1. Field of the Inventions
The present inventions pertain in general to the field of distraction of bone. More particularly, some embodiments of the inventions relate to a device for use in distracting bone, a kit of components for forming a device for distracting bone and a method for forming a device for distracting bone.
2. Background of the Inventions
Distraction of bone can be used in situations wherein it is desired to remodel, for example, an existing shape or contour of bone into a desired shape. This is for example used in dental applications to remodel the ridge of the jawbone of a patient. The patient may have a lost a portion of the ridge in an accident, during a surgical procedure, etc. Also, the ridge may be resorbed if the patient has been edentulous for a long period of time.
In some applications when bone distraction is employed, it is important that the end-location of the bone can be well defined, preferably prior to starting the surgical procedure. For example, when remodeling at least a portion of a ridge, the ultimate object is often to also restore one or several teeth. For a partial restoration, it is desired that a restored portion of the ridge aligns with an existing portion of the ridge, such that a desired ridge line is obtained. The same applies for restoring the ridge of a fully edentulous patient, i.a. that a desired contour is obtained. For the partial restoration, it is desired to be able to install a dental restoration, such as a bridge or crown, which conforms to existing teeth, for example by having approximately the same length as the existing teeth. For the fully edentulous case, the same considerations apply to provide desired esthetics, e.g. a naturally looking denture. Hence, distracting bone in a well-defined manner, such that the bone distracted ends up as desired or planned, provides for a desired or planned bone and/or soft tissue contour as well as desired esthetics. This is for example useful for dental restorative purposes.
Hence, an improved device for distracting bone would be advantageous, in particular allowing for increased flexibility, cost-effectiveness, reliability, patient safety, predictability of surgery, and/or patient satisfaction would be advantageous.